When We Are Together
by Cilence Renning
Summary: A set of 3 drabbles about our favourite hanyou and high school student. Set in the modern world. Inu/Kag.
1. Bubble Bath

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, it belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. I own only the idea of this fanfic.

Enjoy! :)

* * *

><p><span>Bubble Bath<span>

_Kagome P.O.V_

"What's a bubble bath?"

I turned around to see InuYasha lounging in front of the TV, watching a commercial about bubble bath soap.

"It's what children from my world do when the they have baths," I explained.

I laughed at InuYasha's expression and beckoned him to come over to where I was standing.

He stood in front of me with his arms folded across his chest.

"What?" He snapped,

"Do you want a bubble bath?" I asked.

After a minute of hard thinking he finally said yes.

I took him by the hand to my room and started digging in my closet for knee-length board shorts big enough to fit the half demon beside me.

"Here" I said as I past him red board shorts,

"I'm not wearing that!" InuYasha protested and shoved them back into my hands.

"Well you do want a bubble bath now don't you?"

He mumbled incoherently under his breath and took the shorts in his hands; I turned around to find a shirt for him.

Realisation dawned on me and I turned around to see InuYasha in my board shorts and shirtless.

"What?" He said when he saw my face,

"I don't have a shirt that fits you," I said, a blush spreading across my cheeks rapidly.

InuYasha just shrugged and returned to his usual stance. Feet apart and arms folded across his bare chest. I shot a look at him and he hastily turned around.

"If you peek you I will say my magic word" I said as I let my white sundress fall to the floor and I stepped into a green one piece.

* * *

><p>I watched as the warm soapy water filled the tub and I turned off the tap.<p>

"InuYasha, its ready"

I watched as InuYasha carefully sniffed the water and placed a hand on the surface of the water. After a few careful attempts, the brave InuYasha sat in the tub with a satisfied expression on his proud face.

"This isn't so bad is it-AHHH!" I shrieked as my hand slipped off the edge of the tub and in a mass of water and bubbles I ended up in InuYasha's lap.

In the tub.

With my head resting against his bare shoulder.

Did I forget to mention that his arm was around my waist?

I quickly shuffled so that I wasn't in his lap anymore and I mumbled a apology and refused to look at him. Then at that moment InuYasha started laughing.

"What?" I asked, annoyed.

"Nothing, its just that you have bubbles in your hair" InuYasha said in a strangely gentle voice and he stretched out a hand and brushed it against my cheek.

And to add to the strangeness, He also leaned forward to meet his lips to mine,

I shut my eyes. He brushed his lips softly against mine and broke the kiss slowly.

"Uhhh" I said when I opened my eyes to see Inuyasha leaning back, arms folded across his chest and a smug smirk on his face.

"Apology accepted."

* * *

><p>Please review, I'd really appreciate it!<p>

xoxo

Darkmyr-InuYashaFan


	2. Dishwashing

To Do The Dishwashing Requires Great Skill

"Kagome, what are you doing?" I asked from the rock I was sitting on,

"I'm doing the washing," she said as if to state the obvious.

I watched her as she dunked the circular, thin white disk and laid it on a cloth and reached for another one. She did five of them and brushed her hand along her forehead and sighed.

"I really wish the were dishwashers here" she exclaimed,

My forehead crinkled in confusion.

"What is a diswaza?" I spoke,

"In my time, we don't really wash these by hand, we use a dishwasher. It cleans the dishes by itself without any help" she explained to me, and laughed at me, I was still confused.

She moved over a bit and beckoned me to sit next to her. She thrust a dish into my hands and showed me how to wash it. Afterwards I placed it on the cloth and stood up.

"I'm going to check on the others, don't even think about going off on your own" I said over my shoulder.

Once I was out of sight, I unclenched my fist and gazed into my hand. The cloth about the size of the one Kagome used to place the dishes onto. It was from around her neck. I brought it to my nose and breathed in her scent and closed my eyes.

_Kagome, I'm glad that we can do something together even if it is foreign to me._


	3. Ice Cream

Ice cream?

Kagome P.O.V

"Mmm!" I exclaimed as I licked my choc-mint ice cream. I felt InuYasha eye the icy treat in my hand.

"Do you want some? I've got an extra dollar so I can by you a chocolate ice cream" I said as I dug in my sling bag that rested on my hipbone.

"I guess I'll try some of it," he said.

I walked over to the counter,

"One chocolate ice cream please" I ordered as I gave the dollar to the girl behind the counter.

"Is that boy over there your boyfriend? You're lucky to have found a attractive hunk like that in these hard times." She sighed dreamily.

I turned to look at InuYasha sitting on a bench looking up into the clear sky. I finally managed to get him into a white t-shirt, black skinny jeans and red converse.

"Uhh, thanks" I muttered before I was able to say that InuYasha wasn't my boyfriend.

"Here" I said as I passed the ice cream to the half-demon.

InuYasha sniffed the ice cream and poked out his tongue to taste the surface, his golden eyes lit up and he devoured the ice cream in a matter of seconds.

"Kagome," he said as he stuffed the end of the cone in his mouth.

"That was strangely delicious, what is the name of it?"

"Its called ice cream" I said as I lifted a serviette to InuYasha's chocolate covered mouth.

"Hey! What do you think you're trying to do?" he exclaimed as he jerked away from my outstretched hand,

"What do you think? Your face is dirty," I said and I swept the serviette across InuYasha's lips,

"There"

I leaned back and drank in the sunlight while swallowing the last of my ice cream.

"Kagome?"

I opened my eyes, "yeah?"

"I want more ice cream," he said simply.

"I can't buy anymore, I don't have anymo- ahh!" I yelped as InuYasha's mouth crashed onto mine and instinct took over me and I kissed him back.

My cheeked flushed as InuYasha took his mouth away from mine.

"Kagome, the chocolate ice cream was yummy, but that choc-mint stuff is way better."


End file.
